


Poco a poco

by cerebroenoff



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebroenoff/pseuds/cerebroenoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay ciertas cosas que no ocurren de repente... Sobre todo aquellas para las que existía una serie de normas que lo prohibían. Posibles spoilers del primer Mass Effect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poco a poco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandabeicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/gifts).



> Escrito para amandabeicker en el Amigo Invisible de http://normandia-sr.livejournal.com/

**I. Diferentes sonrisas.**

Intentó apartarse la sangre que le caía sobre el ojo izquierdo como pudo sin desviar ni un instante su atención sobre el combate. Por lo general apuntaba cerrando dicho ojo por lo que su puntería no se veía afectada. Era ese dolor punzante en su frente lo que mermaba en parte su concentración, y eso le molestaba. Sabía que no era grave; su escudo había desviado gran parte del impacto de la bala y sería poco más que un rasguño, pero como toda herida en la cabeza sangraba en abundancia. Probó a limpiarse la sangre una segunda vez con el brazo; necesitaba las manos limpias para agarrar bien el arma.

Desistió, apuntó y vació el cargador hasta reducir el escudo de su enemigo al mínimo, momento que aprovechó para lanzarle una carga biótica que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Volvió a resguardarse tras las cajas metálicas que le servían de cobertura y cambió rápidamente el cargador de su arma. A su alrededor, el sonido de disparos y de impactos de bala seguía como si nada y en medio de todo eso, distinguió la voz de Ashley haciendo recuento de enemigos: ya sólo quedaban dos más.

Comprobó sus escudos, ahora al 32%, antes de asomarse lo justo para observar la posición de sus enemigos y también la de sus dos acompañantes. Williams era la que más alejada estaba de su posición, a cubierto tras una columna, mientras que Shepard estaba a menos de tres metros y también detrás de unas cajas. Disparaba sin descanso en una misma dirección; siguiendo el curso de sus disparos descubrió que más que intentar abatir a uno de sus adversarios lo que buscaba era forzarlo a cambiar de posición, una en la que pudiese hacer uso de su biótica. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, apuntó en esa misma dirección y disparó repetidas veces, aprovechando las ventajas que tenía desde su ángulo y para el que su enemigo no estaba protegido del todo. El brillo eléctrico con el que resplandeció tras cada impacto evidenciaba que su escudo desviaba todas las balas, pero el teniente no paró hasta comprometer seriamente su posición, momento en el que se vio forzado a moverse de sitio. Fue apenas poco más de medio metro, pero al desplazarse asomó lo suficiente para que la descarga biótica de Shepard le diera de lleno y lo alzara varios metros del suelo. Vulnerable como estaba, allí suspendido en el aire, no les costó nada abatirlo definitivamente.

Kaidan volvió a cubrirse para cambiar rápidamente de arma en cuanto su fusil empezó a emitir su indiscutible aviso de que se había sobrecalentado cuando oyó a Shepard llamar a Ashley por encima de sus disparos. No logró escuchar la orden que le transmitió pero por sus acciones fue más que evidente qué le había dicho. Kaidan observó cómo la soldado cambiaba de posición tras consultar fugazmente el nivel de sus escudos hasta detenerse cerca de la Comandante, mientras Shepard activaba de nuevo su biótica, esta vez dejando que envolviera su cuerpo en una fina barrera de color azul. Con Ashley protegiéndole las espaldas y su biótica cubriendo su armadura, Shepard echó a correr de esa forma que ya había empezado a reconocer como suya: a gran velocidad y lo más imprudente posible.

\- Comandante, ¿qué…?- articuló en cuanto ésta se dejó caer a su lado.

Antes incluso de que ella clavara una de sus rodillas en el suelo y apoyara su fusil sobre su muslo, reparó de nuevo en el chorro de sangre que le cubría parte del ojo izquierdo. Su herida no había dejado de doler ni tampoco de sangrar, pero se había concentrado tanto en lo que hacía que había conseguido obviar las dificultades y seguir pese a ello.

\- No es nada.- se apresuró a decir al ver cómo Shepard toqueteaba su omniherramienta.

Ignoraba qué le molestaba más: si su imprudencia al dejar que sus escudos descendieran hasta dejarlo vulnerable frente a la bala que le hirió en la frente o haber sacado a la Comandante de la batalla para atenderlo.

\- No me gusta correr riesgos cuando se trata de mi pelotón.- respondió Shepard.

Aunque intentaba mostrar algo de seriedad al pronunciar esas palabras su sonrisa divertida la delataba, como si intentase quitarle hierro al asunto y borrar la expresión ceñuda que tenía en ese instante. Era en momentos como aquel cuando Kaidan se preguntaba si era capaz de leer sus pensamientos y que estos al final le hicieran tanta gracia. Siempre parecía divertirle que se tomara las cosas en serio.

Impulsado por un breve atisbo de indignación y una extraña familiaridad que le habría horrorizado en cualquier otra ocasión y, seguramente, ante cualquier otro superior, arremetió:

\- Suena hasta irónico después de ver cómo atravesaba fuego enemigo para llegar hasta aquí- carraspeó- Comandante.

Una sonrisa asomó de nuevo en los labios de la Comandante, incapaz de quitarle la razón.

Kaidan notó casi sin darse cuenta que había cierto contraste entre esa sonrisa y la anterior, un ligero matiz que las diferenciaba la una de la otra de una forma casi imperceptible. Ambas eran una de sus sonrisas irónicas, de las más habituales en ella, pero con un sutil toque que cambiaba por completo su intención. Era como si Shepard tuviese todo un idioma basado únicamente en su forma de curvar los labios y relajar el rostro. Así como una palabra en la lengua asari cambiaba por completo su significado dependiendo de su posición en una oración, la forma de apretar los labios de Shepard podría dar un nuevo sentido a sus emociones. La diferencia entre ambos conceptos estaba en que la lengua asari, así como todos los idiomas de la galaxia, eran traducidos inmediatamente por un dispositivo que tenía en la armadura, mientras que aquello lo apreció casi sin darse cuenta. De hecho, ser consciente de que lo hacía y el modo en que se removió su estómago nada más darse cuenta lo sumieron en un estado de desconcierto y pavor en el que no se atrevió a indagar demasiado.

Entre molesto y confuso, bajó de inmediato la vista al suelo con la esperanza de que Shepard no se hubiese dado cuenta, deseando incluso que la pérdida de sangre hubiese borrado todo indicio de color de su cara y no dejase rastro alguno del rubor que le ardía en las mejillas.

\- ¿Preparado?

Apenas afirmó con la cabeza sintió el torrente de medigel invadir su cuerpo, subiendo desde el brazo donde tenía la omniherramienta hasta concentrarse en su sien izquierda. No era una sensación nada agradable. Al fin y al cabo, la herida de su cabeza estaba cicatrizando a una velocidad cien veces superior a la natural y daba igual que la dosis anestésica que acompañaba al compuesto médico paliase el dolor; seguía siendo una experiencia incómoda.

\- Ya está.- anunció la Comandante después de unos segundos y tras estudiar su herida.

Kaidan se llevó una mano a la frente, no para palpar la zona donde antes tenía el corte producido por la bala sino para apartarse la sangre que todavía notaba caliente sobre su cara. Se quedó mirando el rojo que cubrió sus dedos con expresión ceñuda.

\- Tantos siglos de avances médicos y todavía no han inventado un medigel que venga con toallitas.- soltó, con la inesperada risa de Shepard provocando un vuelco en su estómago.

Sabía que no era el momento y que fuera lo que fuera lo que revoloteaba en su pecho era aún menos oportuno, pero no pudo reprimir la sonrisa involuntaria que se dibujó en sus labios durante unos instantes mientras observaba como ella intentaba contenerse, consiguiéndolo únicamente cuando la mirada reprobadora de Ashley los amonestó a ambos, marcando el énfasis definitivo al colocar una mano sobre su cintura.

Tenían trabajo que hacer, les recordó, por lo que volvieron a ponerse en marcha.

 

**II. Pequeños detalles.**

La cubierta de tripulación estaba más abarrotada de lo habitual, incluso para ser la hora de la cena. Era como si todo el personal de la nave se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para personificarse allí al mismo tiempo y disfrutar después de un tiempo de una comida tranquila y una mejor compañía. A Shepard no se le pasó por alto tampoco que el nivel de ruido, entre voces y risas, superaba también los niveles normales a esas horas. Casi sin darse cuenta, se halló a sí misma sonriendo abiertamente mientras observaba al personal de la nave.

Era consciente de los días de duro trabajo que habían dejado atrás, de la falta de sueño que se acumulaba bajo los ojos de cada miembro de su tripulación, del silencio que se había adueñado de la Normandía desde hacía un tiempo. Ver ese ambiente casi festivo la aliviaba bastante; saber que aún habiéndoles exigido demasiado los últimos días no había llevado a su tripulación al límite. Fue como si todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieran al instante, incluso las que nada tenían que ver con la nave.

\- ¡Shepard!

Se volvió bruscamente en dirección hacia esa característica voz, alzando de forma instintiva el brazo derecho a modo de defensa. Tan sólo un segundo la salvó de recibir el ‘amigable’ puño de Wrex en todo el hombro, quien rió satisfecho y divertido tras ese increíble alarde de reflejos.

\- Wrex.- pronunció entre dientes, evitando a toda costa acariciarse el brazo dolorido frente al enorme krogan.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente en mi turno para cenar?- preguntó en lo que miraba a su alrededor. Era evidente que, al igual que ella, acababa de llegar.

Su completa falta de información no le sorprendió en absoluto. Wrex tenía la extraña costumbre de no hacer ningún caso a las órdenes que Joker transmitía al resto de la nave en su nombre, y como no podía ser de otro modo, no se habría enterado de que tenían ocho horas hasta el siguiente relé de masa, tiempo en el que tenían permiso para descansar y hacer lo que quisieran. Era evidente que todos querían cenar cuanto antes e irse a dormir.

El krogan se limitó a asentir con la cabeza antes de evaluar la enorme cola que se había formado frente a las cocinas.

\- Parece que Alenko nos ha reservado un sitio.

Shepard no entendió el tono de broma que empleó en esa frase hasta que vio que Kaidan era el último en la cola para recoger su ración de comida. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la incorregible actitud de Wrex, que salió disparado en esa dirección. Por lo menos no intentaba colarse.

\- ¡Alenko!

A Kaidan no le dio tiempo de volverse a tiempo para frenar el manotazo de Wrex o de apartarse a un lado y esquivarlo de alguna forma, pero parecía que se había preparado lo suficiente para no salir disparado nada más le golpeó el hombro, aplacando el golpe casi sin moverse del sitio.

La risa triunfal del krogan hizo que todos se volvieran durante unos segundos hacia ellos, preguntándose qué sería tan divertido.

\- Wrex.- lo saludó Kaidan con un suspiro. Al igual que Shepard, él tampoco evaluó los daños en su hombro, pero en cambio sí se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se acarició las sienes durante unos segundos.- Shepard.- la saludó a ella también nada más verla, con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, comprendió enseguida que padecía una de sus horribles migrañas. Tal vez fue el hecho de tocarse la cabeza y no el hombro después del golpe o el que su sonrisa fuese más vaga de lo normal, como si le costase gesticular con la cara. Nada más pensarlo empezó a notar lo evidente que era. Lo veía en la forma en la que procuraba no mover la cabeza, girando el cuerpo cuando quería mirar hacia uno u otro lado; en su vista cansada y con los párpados caídos; o en su tono de voz al hablar, más bajo que de costumbre, como si intentase compensar el nivel de ruido que le atravesaba el cráneo en ese instante. O, quizás, lo que pretendía era que Wrex tomase ejemplo y mantuviese el tono de su voz al mismo nivel que el suyo, uno que pudiese soportar. Una tarea casi imposible, pensó Shepard. Tenía una voz que se te metía directamente en el cerebro y cuya vibración sacudía el cuerpo de cualquiera. Sin pensárselo siquiera, como llevada por instinto, apoyó una mano sobre el brazo del krogan, llamando así su atención.

\- Oye, Wrex.- le interrumpió sin más, sorprendida de hallarlo tan hablador pero decidida a arruinar un momento tan insólito.- Creo que Garrus y Tali también te han reservado un sitio, de mi parte. ¿Por qué no te adelantas?

No había sido nada disimulada, lo sabía. De hecho, no le sorprendió en absoluto la mirada de recelo que le echó Wrex nada más comprender que lo estaba echando descaradamente, y por la forma en que miró de reojo a Kaidan, comprendió que acababa de hacerse una idea del todo equivocada. Una enorme sonrisa krogan repleta de sabiduría apareció en sus labios, y eso fue todo. Se dio la vuelta sin mediar palabra con ellos y se acercó a donde estaban sus dos compañeros en lo que gritaba:

\- ¡Apartaos, manada de pyjaks! ¡Me toca! ¡Órdenes de la Comandante!

Shepard se volvió hacia Kaidan, después de su acostumbrado gesto con la cabeza que parecía reservar especialmente para el krogan y lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Mejor ahora?

\- Quizás, cuando deje de gritar…- Kaidan dejó de masajearse el puente de la nariz y miró a la comandante con asombro.

Quiso preguntarle cómo se había dado cuenta pero conforme la pregunta llegaba a sus labios cambió de idea. No era necesario; no le importaba la respuesta. El que ella se hubiese dado cuenta sin más le hacía sentir… diferente. Aliviado. Presente.

\- Gracias.- dijo al final, dibujando una lenta sonrisa.

La ausencia de un ‘Comandante’ al final fue la causa de que Shepard le devolviese la sonrisa. Tal vez fuese culpa de la migraña que hacía que Kaidan estuviese con la guardia baja o quizás… Quizás Shepard se estaba metiendo en un lío.

 

**III. Hoy por ayer.**

Kaidan sabía que algo había cambiado. Lo sentía en la forma con la que su estómago daba un vuelco cada vez que se le acercaba para hablar con él, en la sonrisa que se apresuraba a formarse en sus labios cuando pensaba en ella, en el cosquilleo que se producía en sus extremidades a todas horas y que nada tenía que ver con su biótica. Al principio había sido algo sutil, silenciado por su sentido de la honradez y la responsabilidad. El paso de los días le hizo ver que no se trataba de algo pasajero, algo que podría empujar bajo los principios que implicaba llevar ese uniforme. Más bien, todo lo contrario. Lejos de diluirse, esa sensación se iba volviendo cada vez más y más sólida, hasta el punto de convertirse en hormigueo constante que se instaló en su pecho.

Algo había cambiado, pero Kaidan no fue capaz de admitirlo hasta el día en que se dio cuenta de que había dejado de pensar en Rahna.

En cuanto le golpeó esa idea fue como si le hubiesen extirpado una parte de él, ese pedazo de sí mismo que se había quedado atrapado en Salto Cero. Ni siquiera había echado en falta ese peso que hasta entonces había tenido siempre sobre los hombros, no hasta el mismo instante en que empezó a compartirlos con Shepard. Le habló de Vyrnnus con ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que le embargaba siempre que se acordaba de lo que pasó, y también le habló de Rahna. Sin embargo, aunque fue capaz de hablarle de lo que sintió por ella con la misma pasión con que la amó por entonces, se dio cuenta de que dicha emoción había desaparecido.

Fue extraño darse cuenta de que podían pasar días enteros en los que no pensaba en ella; ese vacío que dejó al perderla después de que se marchara sin dejar rastro había dejado de estar ahí. Rahna siempre había sido una constante en su vida, una opresión en el pecho que ni el tiempo había sido capaz de aligerar. Le habían dicho que hablarlo con alguien le ayudaría a seguir adelante, pero hasta entonces sólo lo había hecho con aquellos a los que había estado obligado a responder sus preguntas. Contárselo a Shepard fue algo que hizo sin pensar, deseando compartir con ella la parte más íntima de sí mismo. Presentarle esa parte de él que había empezado a desvanecerse desde el mismo instante en que se vio obligado a silenciar unos sentimientos cada vez más evidentes, cuando empezó a preocuparse de los problemas que podría traerle implicarse de esa forma con una superior…

Fue ahí cuando encontró lo que le faltaba.

 

**IV. Punto de gravedad.**

Hacía diez minutos que se había despertado y todavía seguía allí, mirando fijamente al techo con una mano apoyada sobre su frente y la otra aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a las sábanas. Su respiración seguía siendo algo acelerada y su corazón latía a toda prisa, pero por lo menos las imágenes empezaban a desvanecerse de su mente y le permitían ver con claridad el reflejo de la ventana que se dibujaba sobre ella. No había mucha luz y eso había sido malo al despertar; necesitaba comprobar que seguía en la nave y distinguir a duras penas su camarote le había hecho pasar uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Fue el casi imperceptible zumbido de los motores de la Normandía lo que le permitió relajar los músculos en tensión de su cuerpo, aquel peculiar sonido que la hacía sentir siempre en casa. A salvo.

Ya no había gritos, ni sangre cubriendo sus manos, ni un paisaje desolador cubierto de cuerpos sin vida. Estaba allí, en su cama. Tenía que relajarse, pensar con claridad, centrarse en la misión que tenían por delante y no en algo que ya no podía cambiar. Pero estaba nerviosa… y sus nervios siempre la llevaban de vuelta a Akuze.

Deslizó la mano desde su frente y apretó sus párpados con fuerza durante unos segundos, como si intentara empujar esos recuerdos lo más al fondo que le fuera posible, en un lugar deshabitado e inaccesible de su mente.

Pero ya no era sólo Akuze… Akuze podía controlarlo. Había lidiado tanto tiempo con ese dolor que había llegado a un punto en el que ya formaba parte de sí misma, al igual que lo era un brazo o una pierna. Pero Virmire…

Para Virmire no tenía un rincón donde refugiarse.

 

Apartó bruscamente las sábanas a un lado y se deslizó sobre el colchón hasta que sus pies quedaron colgando del borde. Si algo sabía con certeza era que lo peor que podía hacer era quedarse allí, a solas con sus pensamientos en tal estado de vulnerabilidad. Hasta entonces siempre había tenido un infalible Plan A: seguir trabajando; enterrarse bajo un montón de pad de datos hasta que la saturación de información apartaba cualquier otro pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con planes de batallas, informes militares o suministros de armas. Era un plan que había funcionado siempre, del tal forma que su cuerpo parecía orbitar siempre hacia allí donde hubiese algo en lo que poder volcarse al completo.

Pero, ahora… Ahora su punto de gravedad estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

 

**V. Promesas que no valen nada.**

Kaidan apartó la vista de su pad de datos tan sólo un momento, lo que tardó en acertar al botón del ascensor después de tantear inútilmente. Apenas llevaba esperando unos segundos cuando las puertas se abrieron frente a él, con su curioso sonido de despresurización.

Subió sin desviar la mirada de su informe, concentrado en las cifras y datos que se dibujaban en él y considerando las posibilidades que éste le ofrecían. Pressly se lo había pedido como favor, tras un frustrado intento en el que los números no cuadraban. Aunque aquella no era esencialmente su especialidad, sabía que el oficial apelaba más a la paciencia y a su cabeza fría, buscando una segunda opinión de alguien que no perdía los estribos con facilidad y que se tomaba un asunto como ese en serio.

\- Teniente.

Kaidan sintió inmediatamente un cosquilleo que trepó por su columna y le removió el estómago mucho antes de alzar los ojos y encontrarla al otro lado del ascensor, apoyada contra la pared, la sonrisa que había detectado en su voz todavía allí, en sus labios.

\- Comandante.- el formalismo le salió solo, como si la parte racional de su cerebro fuese consciente de que las puertas estaban en proceso de cerrarse en ese instante.- Shepard.- susurró poco después, en un tono que se alejaba mucho más de su faceta profesional. Como un anhelo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, afilando los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír.

Las puertas se habían cerrado del todo. A Kaidan le supuso un tremendo esfuerzo no abalanzarse sobre ella en ese instante y besarla en compensación por todos esos días en los que no había podido hacerlo, por todos esos momentos en más de una semana en la que habían tenido que compartir la misma habitación sin poder tocarse, por la ausencia de unos minutos a solas.

\- Cubierta de atraque, supongo.- bromeó Shepard. No es que el ascensor fuese a otro sitio en particular…

Kaidan sintió cómo su cuerpo vibraba al estar más cerca el uno del otro, como un imán al notar la fuerza que ejerce su opuesto sobre él. El poder de atracción que sentía en ese instante era mayor de lo que una persona podía soportar sin que llegara a doler, y sólo la promesa que se hicieron una vez de comportarse fuera del camarote de Shepard lo mantenía aplastado contra la pared. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, Kaidan sentía el impulso de mandarlo todo a la mierda.

Shepard volvió a ocupar su lugar en la pared contraria, apoyando levemente la espalda y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Era como si todo en ella le desafiase a no desearla con una furia salvaje.

\- Te echo de menos.

Shepard lo miró fijamente, sus ojos acariciándolo como lo habría hecho su mano de estar más cerca, en lo que una lenta sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Esa sonrisa que era sólo para él. Esa mirada que gritaba que ella también lo echaba en falta.

Fue como si la promesa que se habían hecho perdiera todo su valor nada más mirarse el uno al otro, como si fuese lo más estúpido que hubiesen hecho alguna vez. Sabían que habían tenido sus razones para hacerlo en su día pero de repente estas no parecían tener ninguna relevancia. No en ese momento, cuando estaban tan cerca, añorándose el uno al otro.

Kaidan ya había empezado a moverse en el mismo instante en que la vio sonreír, haciendo caso a ese instinto que nacía y actuaba en él cada vez que ella curvaba los labios de esa forma. Lo demás sólo lo hizo moverse más rápido.

Con una mano la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él y con la otra paró el ascensor de un puñetazo. Mientras la besaba, pensó en detener su vida allí, en ese instante… Pero no quería un día. Quería la eternidad con ella.

Amarla hasta el final.


End file.
